This disclosure generally relates to determining settings (such as an exposure setting) for a content capture device. The exposure setting may relate to an amount of light a sensor of a content capture device receives when content (e.g., an image or a video) is captured. Examples of exposure settings include a shutter speed, an aperture setting, or an International Standards Organization (ISO) speed.
Traditional solutions for setting exposure were handled by a user. For example, a user would adjust exposure settings to their liking. However, this proved to be unreliable, and often produced suboptimal results.
Today, automatic exposure control (AEC) is a standard feature on cameras. AEC automatically determines exposure settings for an image without user input. Using AEC, a camera may determine an exposure setting for the camera. However, AEC typically measures an amount of light in a field of view, with no reference to what is in the field of view. Therefore, there is a need in the art for improved AEC.